twitterponiesfandomcom-20200214-history
Inspiralation Inkle
Inspiralation Inkle, also known as Spiral, is a unicorn pony who loves to write and draw. She was born in Fillydelphia, but moved to Ponyville because it was rated one of the top cities for writers and artists in her favorite magazine, The Quill Blot. Spiral is quite an energetic mare and always keeps a quill stuck in her hair and papers to jot down sudden inspiration. Personality Spiral is a fun-loving mare. She hates being cooped up inside on stormy days and enjoys walks in the great outdoors. She is also impulsive and tends to do things without thinking them over first, such as when she ran outside during the huge storm and promptly got blown a world away. However, she cares very much for her friends and her pet fish Wiggles. Spiral is a pony who is very tolerant and barely ever blows her cap, but if she does, you better watch out. Spiral has a creative imagination and is often writing down ideas she gets from seemingly normal objects. If she's drawing something from real life, Spiral tends to twist it in her own imaginative way, as she easily gets bored of drawing things exactly as they are. Her cottage is a mess, with papers strewn everywhere. Spiral is always forgetting where she places things and ends up turning the house upside down looking for it. Really, the only thing that has an exact place is Spiral's tea, which she is very often drinking. Even though Spiral may seem like a trusting, friendly pony, she is quite suspicious of other ponies. She doesn't talk much about her private life, and she hasn't told a single pony any of her secrets. Her home is stashed floor to ceiling with drawings and stories, yet Spiral rarely shows others her works. She is quite self-conscious and is afraid that ponies will judge her or dislike her because she is a writer/artist. This is also the reason why Spiral has never published a book or drawing. Background Spiral was born in Fillydelphia, the only child of her parents Drama Queen and Quill Inkle. She disliked Fillydelphia with all her heart because, in her opinion, Fillydelphia is an extremely boring city where everything is exactly same - the trees, the houses, the stores, the roads, even the ponies. Spiral also hated the fact that Fillydelphia is a center of industry because there is a lot of noise and pollution. As Spiral is more of a country mare, she couldn't stand it and moved out as soon as possible to Ponyville. 'Foalhood' Spiral was quite a lonely filly when she was young. Ever since she was born with her hair in bright shades of blue and her eyes a shocking green, she had been shunned from the community. However, Spiral had always found comfort in writing stories or drawing pictures, so she felt no disturbance as being the town freak and did not seek to change herself just to be like everypony else. Even though both of her parents appear equally boring, Spiral always seemed to favor her father. If she required parent help for homework, she went to her father. If she wanted to go far from home, she told her father. Spiral's mother was always traveling across Equestria, performing live shows, but Spiral's father preferred staying at home and writing long novels. When Spiral was a little filly, her father would sit her on his back and fly around Fillydelphia, pointing out the landmarks. But as Spiral got older, her father's interest in her shrank until it was as though he didn't know she existed. 'Marehood' Spiral became sad and withdrew even more than she previously was as she grew. She began to spend most days locked up in her room, writing crazy stories, drawing whatever came to her mind, and reading her favorite magazine The Quill Blot. One day, while reading the March Quill Blot, she came across an article that listed the top cities for Artists and Writers. The #1 city was Ponyville. At that moment, Spiral immediately knew that she wanted to move to Ponyville. She packed up her things and left the house without looking back. Currently she resides in a cottage at the edge of Ponyville with her pet fish Wiggles. Relationships Wiggles (Pet): 'A fish Spiral found while digging through her luggage that she decided to keep. He lives on a steady diet of tea and cookies. 'Tidmouth (Coltfriend): He was one of the first ponies Spiral met when she moved into Ponyville. Category:Inactive Characters